1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to picnic tables and more specifically to picnic tables with attached benches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Picnic tables with attached benches found in public parks frequently are built using an A-frame support structure that requires users to step over the bench seat to sit at the table. These tables are unsuitable for use by many individuals unable or unwilling to climb into them, a problem eliminated by the ground-level footing member of the present invention. Tables with benches on A-frame support structures, and some tables with J-shaped supports, that mutually support bench seats and table tops have a tendency to tip when the benches are unevenly loaded. The present invention solves this problem by using compoundly curved bench supports to transfer the force of weight applied to a bench downward to the surface directly beneath the bench. Collapsible picnic tables with attached benches are manufactured for occasional use and for summer use in areas with cold climates; however, in warmer climes and where storage space is at a premium, tables are likely to remain in place year-round. The present invention answers the need for a year-round table that can meet a variety of decorative, size, and weight requirements.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 178,535, issued to Ira D. Oglesby, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 232,673, issued to Charles P. Taylor, and, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 266,376, issued to Hryan H. Musgrove, show picnic tables with benches. However none of these patents show tubular bench supports with compound curves as in the preferred embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,622, issued to Robert E. Hagan, describes a lightweight, collapsible table with benches on pipe and tubing supports detachably secured, unlike the welded unit support system used in the preferred embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,971, issued to Hugh M. Gallagher and John V. Strasinger, describes four J-shaped metal tubular legs detachably secured with nuts and bolts, unlike the unitary construction of the present invention. Also, the supports Gallagher et al. describe project behind each bench, presenting a potential hazard to pedestrian traffic.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,525, issued to Calvin A. Cooper, describes a dismountable picnic table with detachable legs, benches, and table top, unlike the welded unit support system used in the preferred embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,708, issued to Glen W. Bohn, describes a picnic table with unit construction support structures. However, Bohn describes support structures for benches and table top made from two J-shaped tubular pieces connected by a crosspiece, a configuration that is more prone to bends and twists than the preferred embodiment which uses a single metal tubular footing member that supports benches on each of its compoundly curved ends and serves as a ground-level base for table support members. U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,108, issued to Donald B. Moitz, describes a table with four separate bent pipe table and bench supports, two detachably attached to each other at opposite ends of the table. Detachable tubular units as described by Moitz have more potential for undesired twisting than the welded support units used in the preferred embodiment. Additionally, the bench supports described by Moitz project beyond the benches and present a potential hazard to pedestrians.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,734, issued to Martin M. Kuks, describes a table with end units with raised crossbars between benches and table, requiring users to step over a crossbar or a bench to sit facing the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,301, issued to Robert W. Crowe, describes a table with tubular frame members joined by a connector tube having spring sleeves at its ends, unlike the welded construction of the present invention. Crowe also describes a single metal tube riser supporting each end of the table top. U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,773, issued to Joseph Giambalvo, describes a table built of aluminum tubing to be collapsible and portable but less durable than the preferred embodiment.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a picnic table with attached benches solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a picnic table with a table top and two bench seats detachably connected to two support units constructed from tubular metal with welded joints. The present invention also includes strap metal braces, a table top cross, member, and connecting devices.
The unique design of the footing member of the support unit adds to the strength and stability of the table. Compoundly curved bench supports rise at the ends of the otherwise straight footing member to transfer the force of weight applied to a bench seat to the ground or floor directly beneath the bench.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a picnic table that resists tipping, flexing, and twisting, and is strong and durable.
It is a another object of the invention to provide a picnic table with support units of welded unit construction that may be secured to a table top and bench seats with a minimum of skill and instructions, making it possible to inexpensively produce and to ship in a knocked down condition for assembly by the purchaser.
It is further object of the invention to provide a table with support units that are neat and attractive in appearance to be attached to table tops and benches made from a wide variety of readily available high strength, sun and water resistant materials including woods, such as redwood, pressure treated pine, and plywood, and other materials including plastic, metal, and all-weather composition board as appropriate for decks, pools a surrounds, patios, gardens, courtyards, and other outdoor areas at: residences, businesses, and public facilities.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a table with entry to its bench seats unobstructed by structural support members.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.